Help Me
by lizziealex
Summary: I'm back! This story has trigger warnings: Emotional/sexual abuse. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, my headcanon is that Blaine is taller than Kurt. I know that the opposite is true in canon. Sorry.  :
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! This story has trigger warnings: Emotional/sexual abuse. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, my headcanon is that Blaine is taller than Kurt. I know that the opposite is true in canon. Sorry. (:

Kurt woke up early to a text from his boyfriend asking him to come over because Blaine's parents wouldn't be home until late. Kurt smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with Blaine – watching movies, cuddling, eating popcorn… everything he could hope for from a boyfriend.

Kurt ignored the text from one Sebastian Smythe saying how worried he was about Kurt's safety with Blaine. They'd been talking the night before bout Blaine being really possesive and not letting Kurt see or talk to Mercedes or Rachel after reading the messages Kurt had sent them on Facebook. Even though Kurt was never allowed to – nor did he ask to – see Blaine's phone, Blaine's first action upon Kurt ariving at his house was to take Kurt's phone and go through it.

Remembering that, Kurt deleted alll his messages to Sebastian, Rachel, Mercedes – really anyone who wasn't Blaine or his dad. Even Finn, who Blain was convinced would steal Kurt from him, even though Kurt loved Blaine with all his heart.

After his shower, while he was getting his shoes on, Kurt's phone buzzed with a text message from Sebastion, "If he hurts you, he's a dead man."

Kurt smiled at the text and the amount that his friend cared about him, and quickly typed out a reply, "He loves me, he'd never hurt me. But thanks for your concern. 3"

Luckily, Sebastian didn't reply while Kurt was flying out the door, casually calling to his family where he was going and when he'd be back. When he got out to his car, he deleted the messages, put his phone in his pocket and pulled out of his driveway.

When he was at the second light after he left the house, his phone vibrated again, this time a message from Blaine saying, "If you're not here in 10 minutes, you won't be able to get in and I'll invite someone over who WANTS to be with me."

'I hate when he does this,' Kurt thought to himself as he pulled into Blaine's driveway not five minutes later, 'I had to get dressed…'

Kurt opened his door and walked up the walkway that he knew all too well at this point. As soon as he stepped on the walkway, Blaine opened the door, and irate look on his face.

"'Bout time you got here," he said coldly, "I was starting to think you'd given up on me."

"Never." Kurt smiled, walking closer to him to hand over his phone.

Suddenly, Blaine's face turned bright red and he started to seeth with anger, "What the fuck are you wearing?" Blaine yelled as Kurt got closer to him, "Who's house were you at the yopu got those clothes?"

Kurt looked down at his Captain America vintage-style t-shirt over a black thermal with some dark wash jeans. Granted, it wasn't his most flamboyant outift, but he couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Were you at Sam's? Or Sebastian's?" Blaine said, his voice getting louder with every word, "TELL ME!" he yelled directly at Kurt's face.

"I just came from home, Blaine," Kurt said confused. He'd never seen Blaine act this way before, "I've had this shirt for a few months, I just rarely wear it because I have no reason to."

Blaine looked like he didn't believe him, but opened the door behind him to let Kurt in, holding out his hand to say, "Phone."

Kurt willingly handed his phone over to him, knowing that he had nothing to hide from his boyfriend. Instantly, Blaine opened the iMessage app, knowing that Kurt often used that to talk to people, thinking that Blaine wouldn't know. Finding nothing, he slipped the phone in his pocket, smiling sweetly at Kurt and holding his arms open, "Come here," he demanded.

Kurt wraped his arms around Blaine's midsection, nuzzling into the taller boy's chest. Blaine seemed really cold on the outside, but he was actually a good person.

"Wanna watch that movie now?" Blaine asked, smiling down at the shorter boy.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded at Blaine, "Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. (: Here's chapter two for this. Remember: TW for abuse (physical), don't say I didn't warn you.**

Curled up with Blaine on the couch was the best feeling in the world. Even if Blaine was controlling, that was normal, right? Being under his thumb was nice, and Blaine loved Kurt, and that's all that really matters.

Although the bruises were getting a little hard to hide, but that was okay. It gave Kurt the opportunity to shop for scarves and make up and new clothes. It was starting to get expensive… But oh well. This is how every relationship is, right?

While Kurt was examining his bruises in the mirror of his room, his phone vibrated across the room.

_Sebastian Smythe: Hey, how was yesterday?_

Kurt smiled at the thought of yesterday, which is where all his bruises came from.

_Kurt Hummel: It was goooood, thanks. (: _

_Sebastian Smythe: He didn't hurt you did he?_

Kurt paused over his keyboard, contemplating the truth. He could say yes and tell Sebastian everything that happened yesterday, or he could lie and not do any of that. But he couldn't lie to Sebastian, so he typed out:

_Kurt Hummel: Uhm, yeah he did. But I'll be okay. _

_Sebastian Smythe: Bullshit! That's not okay, you need to get out of there. What did he do?_

_Kurt Hummel: Nothing new, just threw me around and… yeah, nothing new. _

_Sebastian Smythe: That's… wow, I didn't think he would ever do something like that. Are you okay?_

_Kurt Hummel: Yeah, just gonna be in pain for a while. But I'll be alright. Thanks. _

_Sebastian Smythe: Are you going to keep putting up with this? Because I hate watching you like this. It's not healthy and it's not safe for you. You need someone who takes care of you, not someone who forces you to find someone who takes care of you. _

Kurt thought for a minute, hovering his thumbs over his keyboard again. Maybe Sebastian is right and Blaine is bad for him.

_Kurt Hummel: No, it's fine. He loves me. He just gets mad really easily. It's my fault for making him upset. _

_Sebastian Smythe: Think about what you're saying. If me, Rachel or Mercedes were to say that, you'd be telling us to get out, no matter how much we thought the person loved us. Think about it. _

_Kurt Hummel: You're right…. But I can't just leave him. I love him…_

_Sebastian Smythe: But he doesn't love you, Kurt. He's controlling you. _

_Sebastian Smythe: btw how did he react to the shirt I got you?_

_Kurt Hummel: Uh… not well… that's what started the whole fight._

Sebastian didn't reply. Not five minutes later, not ten minutes, not an hour. It was midnight before Kurt's phone went off again.

_Incoming call: Sebastian Smythe_

'Fuck,' Kurt thought

"Hello?" Kurt tried to put on his best tired voice, regardless of the fact that he'd been up waiting for Sebsatian's call. He hadn't been able to do his English homework.

"Hey…" Sebastian sounded breathless, "Can you possibly come pick me up?"

"I… yeah. Of course. Where are you?" Kurt was throwing on sweatpants and a hoodie, running down the stairs.

"I'm… don't be mad, but I'm walking away from Blaine's. I'm outside the gas station on the corner."

"Why.. okay, we'll deal with that later. Yes, I'm on my way. Be there soon." Kurt hung up the phone, texting Finn to tell him where he was going, in case he didn't come home.

Kurt drove on auto pilot, knowing exactly where to go. When he pulled into the gas station, he saw Sebastian inside, buying something and limping.

'Goddammit, Sebastian, why can't you leave well enough alone?' Kurt thought as he got out of the car and walked towards the door, 'There was no reason for you to get hurt for me…'

Kurt walked through the door, and smiled a little. It was flattered that Sebastian would be willing to take a beating for him. But he was still mad because he went in and did something without telling Kurt.

"Sebastian?" Kurt said, coming up behind him.

"Kurt!" Sebastian smiled, reaching up to hug him. He winced and put his arms slightly lower.

Kurt grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tight, "I'm so sorry for all of this. Why would you do that? I can take care of myself, Seb…"

"Can we talk about this in your car? I kinda gotta get out of here."

Kurt let go of Sebastian and led the way out to the car. They got in.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt was seething; he couldn't even look at Sebastian. He would raging inside, "Where do I take you? Your house is where?"

"Kurt listen to me. Please. I had to do it!"

"No, you didn't! I can handle my business, you don't need to do it for me. I'm not a little kid!" Kurt was yelling, so frustrated that he couldn't handle it. He didn't usually yell, but when he did, it was hard to come back down from it.

"Kurt, calm down. Please, you're scaring me."

"No! This was none of your business."

"Kurt I was worried about you, I had to do this. He's treating you like shit!" Sebastian was yelling at this point, and showing no signs of stopping, "You don't see it because the nice things he does, which, to be honest, are far and very few between!"

Kurt got really quiet then, thinking for a moment before turning into his own driveway and planning to get out and make Sebastian limp home. But, Kurt was too kind for that, "Do you need to stay here tonight? We have a place you can sleep if you need."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Sebastian thought for a moment and said, "And Kurt?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It really was none of my business…"

"It's whatever. Come inside and I'll find you something to wear."


End file.
